winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana
Diana is a powerful Major Earth Fairy who resides in the Amazon Rain forest of South America. Personality Profile Diana is one of the most dedicated to protecting the balance of nature and magic, and when she feels threatened will do anything to protect her domain. Diana was a loyal servant to Morgana and followed her orders with pleasure to take vengeance on the Earth for forgetting the Earth Fairies and harming nature. Diana also shows a gentle and forgiving side, as she recognized that the Winx Club were only trying to help her and restore balance to nature and the indigenous Amazon tribe who revered Diana and the Amazon Fairies. Diana was able to find ways to make peace for the benefit of mankind when she discovered that she and her Amazon fairies were not forgotten. Seasons Season 4 Diana turned Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the specialists (except Nabu) causing the Winx to go to her kingdom to save the specialists using their new Sophix powers. And finally the Winx save The Source of Forest's Magic which controls Diana's powers and convince her and the Amazon fairies to stop vengeance against humans. Diana has a type of reddish pink hair color. She also has blue, green, and purple crown on her head. She has two leaf-like ties tied to her bangs, and she has forest green eyes and light pink makeup. She wears a necklace that is blue and purple, and her dress is purple and light green with a light green fabric holding it up and a blue half circle that it's attached to. On her arm are light peach and blue arm warmers, and her wings are out lined with grass green. Inside is peach, pink, and light pale green. She looks like an older Aisha/Layla with Flora's power. Diana's wings indicate that she is a full-fledged fairy at least at Enchantix level, or she may have surpassed these forms and attained a higher level form like the other Major Fairies, as when the Winx were preparing to go to Amazonia Miss Faragonda told the Winx that their Believix powers will not be of any use to them against a Major Fairy and that only with the help of the Gifts of Destiny will they be able to confront Diana. Powers and Abilities Diana is the Major Fairy of Nature and possesses the powers of nature, like Flora but more powerful, as Flora had struggled to fight some of her spells. Her power source is a flower that is called "The Source of Nature" which is protected by her Amazon Fairies and herself in a magical waterfall. It is also the life force of nature, Diana and the Amazon Fairies. Diana's Kingdom Her kingdom has elements of Aztec architecture, and after the intervention of the Winx in Amazonia, lives along side with the human native tribes whom she helped to reconstruct their village. Trivia *Diana's name come from the Roman goddess Diana and means Divine. She is the Goddess of of the Hunt and of the Moon, who was associated with wild animals and wildlands, hence the Winx Club Diana's power. References 1. Winx Club Season 4 Episode 19 "Diana's Kingdom" d.jpg 185px-Diana_makes_peace.jpg 185px-Dianas_spell.jpg Category:Characters